Motor vehicles are believed to be in the marketplace which are produced as hybrid vehicles and have a driving system which includes an internal combustion engine and at least one electric motor. A so-called “load-point shift” may be carried out using the electric motor, for example, which particularly also makes possible measures for lowering undesired exhaust gas emissions. One patent publication from this specialized field is German document DE 10 2009 027 641 A1, for example.